


Sleep

by FlowerNini



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: M/M, Made up Medical condition for the sake of the story, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerNini/pseuds/FlowerNini
Summary: It started with a headache... no one thought it'd turn out this way.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 35





	Sleep

It started with a headache. Gun just thought that it was some mild kind of migraine or fatigue. He puts it aside and continues with his routine.

Then came the nausea. By this time, he taught that he needed his eyes checked. So he makes an appointment. The optometrist tells him that he's fine. Still with his 20/20 vision. "Maybe I've been working too hard."

A month passed and Gun noticed that his sleeping pattern is wrecked. He usually gets 5-8 hrs of sleep, but recently he has been sleeping for morethan 10hrs. He sets his alarm but he doesn't wake up from them. "I must really be exhausted." In the back of his mind he knows that something was up. He was sleeping longer, yet his body seemed weaker. Everything felt heavy.

A few weeks later, a nosebleed happens. It occurs when he was having dinner with his boyfriend and their friends, it's like their thing. Gun was too focused in listening to Off's voice. He didn't even know the story. He just wanted to listen to Off's voice. It felt nice. It felt warm. It felt like home.

Then suddenly Off stopped talking and just shoots up from his chair, he's sitting across from Gun. Everyone was shocked by Off's behaviour, but they were more shocked to find the reason why Off acted that way.

In a blink of a second, Off was infornt of Gun. Holding the back of his neck, checking his temperature and asking a waiter to give them a DIY cold compress. Gun didn't quite get what was happening, but everything felt very hazy for him. All he sees is Off. All he hears is Off. All he feels is Off. Then he blacks out.

He wakes up in a hospital. His left hand connected to an IV fluid, Off sleeping uncomfortably by his bedside. Gun gazes at Off until he falls asleep.

Gun dreams of Off. He dreams of them having a house in the mountains. He dreams of looking at sunsets with a white haired Off. He dreams.

Off wakes up for the nth time. It's been almost a week and Gun has yet to open his eyes. The doctors don't know what's happening. They say the results are coming out negative or normal. CT scans, MRIs, ECGs, EEGs and even Gun's to the echo tests comes out perfectly fine.

The doctors are frustrated, after all, the little guy in bed is not only an actor but is also a member of a branch royal family. They're scared shitlless.

Gun's family is a mess of crying cousins, sister, mother, aunts and too angry or frantic father, other cousins, uncles and brothers.

The public was being kept in the dark. How the doctors and company say anything when they don't know shit?

Their friends and colleagues are all worried, not only for Gun, but also for Off. The loud man hadn't said anything except what's necessary. Off was too calm. He doesn't leave Gun's side aside from when he goes to the toilet to do his business or freshen up. Eating and sleeping were all done beside Gun.

Off's mind is a mess. His face doesn't show it, thank God for that. Off thinks his brain can't seem to process anything. 'Gun is fine. His labs and tests were all fine. Why won't he wake up?' He looks at his little Nong's sleeping form and holds his hands. "Ja, wake up already. I really miss you."

Another week passes and still nothing. They can't keep this quiet forever. People are talking. Gun's schedule needs to be attended. At the third week, the royal family, the company and the medical practitioners decide to reveal Gun's condition to the public.

"Mr. Atthaphan 'Gun' Phunsawat is currently in deep slumber. Medical practitioners are doing their best to.... Mr. Atthaphan's current and future schedules will be temporarily delegated to his other colleagues until..."

It was all a blur to Off. He doesn't really know. His manager and friends are asking him to take some of the work. So he does. Like someone in autopilot, Off does his job. Photoshoots after photoshoot. Interviews, guestings (all question had been filtered. No one wants to go against the Royals.), brand endorsements, some actings here and there, etc..

In all of this, Off doesn't go back to his house. Instead he comes home to a sleeping Gun. The Royals had moved Gun to a hotel suite near the hospital and fashioned that room to be "medically equipped", medical staff always in standby. Tests are still being run, but results remain the same. Off tells his parents that he needs to be with Gun. They object, but Off doesn't care.

In that suite, Off rests beside Gun at night and talk to him about his work or anything under the sun. Gun never answers him. Off talks animatedly as he tells Gun about the new script.

In that order, five months passes like the wind. Gun was still the same. Off picked up a few things from hanging out too much with the medical staff. He now knows how to properly turn his baby so that he doesn't get bed sores. Off also learns how to exercise Gun's muscles and joints, to avoid the possible loss of muscle mass. He also learns a thing about how to administer injections and such, don't tell anyone though.

Off learns how to properly wash Gun without turning the bed into a little swamp. Off learns how to cut hair. Off learns how to shave other people's beards and others stuff. He even knows how to properly shape a brow now. Gun has never liked unnecessary hair, so Off dutifully clears them away.

Off has learned to live with the constant sound of the heart rate monitor. It became his solace.

By the seventh month, the public has quiet down. The family and the doctors talk again. They came to one decision. "Pull the plug."

Off vehemently objects. Everyone's telling him to calm down and that this is the most rational thing to do.

Off doesn't understand. Off doesn't want to understand. He locks everyone out of their room. His and Gun's little palace.  
Off doesn't open the door until everyone decides to give up the idea of 'pulling the plug'. They let Off and Gun be.

Off returns to his routine. Gun, work, Gun, work Gun, work, Gun, Gun and more Gun. Off knows that this is somehow not right but he's beyond the point of caring. Off looks at Gun in their bed. "I'll be working hard again, ja. Wait up for me. I might be home late." He kisses the top of Gun's head and exits their castle.

That night, a rainy evening, as Off was driving home, his car suddenly swerves. His senses becomes numb. His ears are ringing. Off feels cold, but oddly, he doesn't feel afraid. Off's last vision was Gun hugging him and kissing his neck. He smiles and closes his eyes.

In the suite room, Gun's heart and everything else suddenly fails. Nurses and doctors have been trying to revive the little man for a solid 15 minutes. Defibrillators and epinephrine has been used, all to no avail. Gun's family had been informed.

That midnight two shocking news caught the nation. It enveloped them in sadness. Cries were heard and tears were shed.

In the morning, white baby's breaths flooded the streets snd at night lit candles and mourning people flood it.

Endless green hearts with "We miss you's" and "Hope you're together's" are being posted online, on fences, on windows, on doors and on the royal grounds.

Gun continued to dream. Dream of a future that only he and Off can be a part of. Gun's white hair is tousled by the winds from the electric fan. It was a hot summer day. Then suddenly there's a knock.

Gun opens the door to a youthful man. Gun smiles and his baby face appears. Gun's hair suddenly becoming dark again. "Welcome home, Papii! Was the work in the field that tiring? You're almost 20 minutes late!" He pouts.

The man in the doorway hugs him and just kisses the top of his head. "Hmmm. It was hard work, but I'm finally back home, ja."

**Author's Note:**

> ___  
> Medical and royal family inaccuracies and made up medical condition. 
> 
> Sorry.


End file.
